Metro 2034
Metro 2034 (Russian: Метро 2034) is the original sequel to the Metro 2033 novel. Although it is set in Moscow, just one year after the events of the first book, it is not a direct sequel as it follows the adventures of mostly different characters. Widely popular, it has sold some 300 000 copies in just 6 months, making it Russia's biggest local bestseller in 2009. The book has also been published online for free on Metro 2034 Official Web Site, where over a million visitors have read the text. Glukhovsky has turned the book into an art-project, inviting famous Russian electronic performer Dolphin to write an original soundtrack for the novel, while artist Anton Gretchko worked on the oil-painted images gallery. Synopsis It's the year 2034. From the events that started and ended in VDNKh station, not even a year has passed. The Dark Ones once considered as a deadly threat are gone for good, killed by Artyom and his allies. On the other side of the Metro, the inhabitants of Sevastopolskaya Station are fighting for survival against new threats that constantly invade them. The fate of the station depends on weapon supplies, which suddenly cut short, along with missing caravans and communication. To solve the mystery and to bring back the stability of supplies, a small group is sent: young Ahmed, old unfulfilled chronicler Homer and Hunter - once lost among the Dark Ones, now found but with a rather uncertain identity... Their small group is extended with Sasha, the daughter of a banished station-master. Who really is Hunter? Does he return the affection that Sasha feels for him? What secrets are hidden in the darkness of the Metro tunnels? And do the unlikely heroes manage to save the remaining humans who survived the catastrophe? Translations Metro 2034 has already been translated to a number of European languages, such as: Finnish, German, Dutch, French, Bulgarian, Serbian, Hungarian, Italian, Polish, Czech, Slovak, Greek, Swedish, Spanish, Turkish and Lithuanian. Paweł Podmiotko worked on the Polish translation, while Márton Bazsó translated the novel to Hungarian. Metro 2034 has also been translated to English. The book has even been published in some Asian languages, namely Korean and Persian. Gallery Metro2034Map.jpg|The Moscow Metro circa 2034 Covers of the different language versions of the book: Rosyjskie Metro 2034.jpg|Original Russian cover Metro 2034 - serbska okładka.jpg|Serbian cover Niemieckie Metro 2034.jpg|German cover Polskie Metro 2034.jpg|Polish cover Węgierskie Metro 2034.jpg|Hungarian cover Metro 2034 - francuska okładka.jpg|French cover Szwedzkie Metro 2034.jpg|Swedish cover Metro2034BGcover1.jpg|Bulgarian cover 1st version Metro2034BGcover2.jpg|Bulgarian cover 2nd version Metro 2034 Bulgarian 3rd cover.jpg|Bulgarian cover 3rd version Metro2034.jpg|Finnish cover Metro_2034.jpg|Turkish cover Metro 2034 (2015 hardcover).jpg|Russian hardcover (2015 republication) metro 2034 (czech cover).jpg|Czech cover Metro 2034 Korean Cover.jpg|Korean cover Metro2034English.jpg|English cover Metro 2034 - perska okładka.jpg|Persian cover metro-2034-romanian.jpg|Romanian cover Italian cover 2034.jpg|Italian cover Some of the chapter headers from the book: Hunter Metro2034.jpg Homer Metro2034.jpg Ghoul Metro2034.jpg Nagornaya station monster Metro2034.jpg Sasha Metro2034.jpg Hunter and Homer Metro2034.jpg Homer2 Metro2034.jpg Machine gun Metro2034.jpg Sasha2 Metro2034.jpg Hunter2 Metro2034.jpg Demon Metro2034.jpg Leonid Metro2034.jpg Leonid and Sasha Metro2034.jpg Soldier Metro2034.jpg Armored draisine Metro2034.jpg Soldiers Metro2034.jpg Homer3 Metro2034.jpg External Links *Official Metro 2034 site (Russian) *Official Amazon Kindle page pl:Metro 2034 de:Metro 2034 ru:Метро 2034 uk:«Метро 2034» Category:Books Category:Russian Books Category:Metro 2034